A week with Rubies
by Morality-Of Sin
Summary: AlbelFayt Fayt had only planned on visiting Sophia for spring break...but now with Albel tagging along..both he and Sophia are in for a whole new agenda.
1. The Secrets Of Blood Tainted Rubies

Of Rubies And Emeralds

By: MoralityOf Sin

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Star Ocean's plot, characters, settings, and so on. If I did believe me, Albel and Fayt would have been lovers in the game itself...and Sophia would have been no where in the plot but alas she was one of the main characters so this game is defiantly not mine whatsoever. I do own the cook though...and the two dudes...and the healer! But the symbology is still Square Soft's...I own the cat too! Yay me!

Chapter 1 The secrets of blood tainted rubies

Fayt was seated inside the conference room inside the Airyglyph palace waiting to hear the reason of his summoning. After everyone went their own ways once they defeated Luther Fayt had decided to stay with Albel in Airyglyph. Why? Not even Fayt could come up with the answer. He guessed believe it or not, that Albel was the one who he saw himself best with at this time. Cliff was forced to stay with Quark, Mirage went to live with her father, Nel had stayed in Aquios with the queen, and he originally thought about staying with her but that meant seeing Adray on a regular basis and that wasn't something Fayt thought he could handle. Peppita went back with her circus group to travel and hit the big times, and Roger...well that boy attracted trouble like a magnet and had a very obnoxious persona. Another one Fayt didn't think he could deal with.

Maria simply decided to wander alone for a bit, and Sophia went to live on second Earth since she and Fayt had pretty much grown apart since they got separated at the beginning of this mess. So that left Albel Nox. Albel and Fayt actually became mutual friends during their time together. He was still sort of an ass about things and did argue with Fayt about a lot of his choices but he also made sure that Fayt was safe. In battle Albel watched his back completely. Healing him with items when he needed them, distracting the fiends long enough for him to catch his breath, he was a great ally. Of corse after all was said and done he would down Fayt about his lack of attention and where his swordsmanship needed improvement but still...

Fayt's thought's were interrupted by the sound of two heavy oak wood doors opening. The king walked in and took his seat at the head of the long table.

"I'm glad you could make it Fayt." He began. Fayt bowed his head slowly. "Of corse your highness. What is it you need me for?" The king took a small sip of water before continuing. "Well I'm quite sure you're aware of Vox's casualty on the battle field correct?" Fayt nodded slightly. "Well because of that event we now need a new captain for the dragon brigade, and I was hoping that captain could be you." Fayt's eyes went wide with shock. "M-me? Are you sure I'm not too young?" The king shook his head. "Not at all. You have some of the best swordsmanship skills I've ever seen. You defeated both Vox and Albel in battle, got the Marquee Crosell to join in our cause, even slain the Creator and freed us from his virtual prison. And you've gained my trust. You Fayt, are more than qualified." Fayt was blushing slightly by this time and continued to ponder.

Would he make a good captain? Sure he was practically the leader in his little group but everyone there was there for the same cause. They were willing to allow him to guide them. It was sort of an unspoken understanding. But soldiers and friends were two completely different things. Who's to say half of them will want him there? And what of those left who were loyal to Vox? How would they react? He needed more time. "Uh your highness, I ask for a little bit more time to think this through. I can't say yes or no right now." The king nodded. "Of corse I suspected as much. Take as much time as you need. However, training season will begin in four months. I ask that you keep that in mind so if you decline we can get started on looking for someone else to fill the part." Fayt nodded in understanding. "Very well then. We are dismissed." Fayt bowed his head and left, his mind still racing through all of the possibilities, and outcomes of what this position could bring.

Albel was sitting in a bar near a corner when he saw Fayt walk in. He eyed him as he sat at the bar and ordered up a drink. The fool was always so carefree in his ways. If a murderous fiend jumped through the windows and began to attack, Fayt would be the first one to die. Even after all of the close calls they had been through, he always started off with such a trusting attitude to everyone who walked his path. It was enough to make Albel's stomach turn. It was also this annoying little quality that he found great respect in. Unlike himself Fayt was open to others, and wasn't too proud to laugh and make friends. In fact he was almost the exact opposite. Fayt wasn't proud at all. Every time someone complemented his skill all he did was blush and tried to change the subject. ( "Heh the boy is actually quite...cute when he blushes.." )

Albel quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought. "Cute"? What the hell was happening to him? He got up in spite of himself and walked over to the emerald eyed boy. "What's your problem fool?" He asked automatically sensing the boy in deep thought. Fayt glanced at him for a second before returning his gaze to the bar table. "...the king want's me to become captain of the dragon brigade." Albel's thin slits of crimson widened slightly but his blank expression did not change. "Are you going to?" Fayt shrugged. "Don't know. It hasn't exactly been my life aspiration and I really don't know what to expect. But It would be interesting to learn. And it would give me some kind of purpose here..."

Albel stared at the various drinks on the shelves in front of him. Fayt? The new captain of the dragon brigade? Sure the boy had enough battle skills but there were things he didn't have. The authority in his persona number one. He was used to hearing the input of those worthless maggots they used to travel with. As a captain each and every choice is on you. To depend on your troops is a sign of weakness. And weakness would be unacceptable at this stage. Albel had learned that the hard way. Then there were those soldiers who liked to get smart with you. Who absolutely loved to do everything in their power to make each day with them hell. All of the bunch of rodents whom fought along side Fayt were completely obedient. Hell the only one who gave Fayt the most problems was Albel himself and he had gotten the blue haired boy down to his limit a couple times. No way in hell could he handle more than two smart ass' in his team. The fool had a lot to learn. Albel finally broke away from his thoughts and looked at Fayt who had by this time finished his drink and was preparing to leave.

"Just know this much fool," Albel began. "Don't even think about joining for some idiotic reason such as wanting something to do all day, or to try it out and see if you like it. This kingdom has a reputation of the three finest military branches around and if you are going to be apart of it, then do it because you truly want to. Because so help me if you join just to back out in a tight spot in a war or something, I will personally take the liberty of sticking your head on a platter and feeding it to the worms down below!" And with that the captain of the black brigade left a wide eyed Fayt to pay for his drink.

After much deliberation and getting no where fast, Fayt decided to go back to his room to nap. It wasn't like he had to give an answer right away anyway. He had a good three months. But then they would have to show him how their system worked. Inform him on food and supply counts, show him how to listen for commands on the battlefield from the king or another commander. And most of all...teach him to ride a dragon.

Those things alone could take one or two months to learn. Okay, but he still had a month. He was on his way up the palace stairwell that led to the guest rooms when he herd a loud thud coming from a room below. "What in the world?..." He ran back down and into the kitchen where the noise had come from. He walked in on Albel smacking the mess out of the cook and pinning him to the stone wall. There were two other men unconscious on the ground and his claw was drawing blood from the cook's neck.

"Albel! What the hell are you doing!" Albel simply ignored Fayt's outburst and continued to choke his unfortunate victim. Fayt ran over and grabbed Albel by his waist and began to pry him off. "Let me go, maggot! Don't think you're any safer from my wrath than this worm!" He elbowed Fayt in his stomach and freed himself from his grasp. Fayt yelped slightly and held his stomach, trying to regain the wind that had just been knocked out of him. Albel continued his assault on the chief. "Now, where was I?..Ah yes, I was about to slit your throat!"

He walked over to a counter where the cook attempted to hide and failed miserably. Albel picked up the table with his right hand while letting his claw reclaim it's position on his neck. He through the cook against the wall on the opposite side of the room, sending the table after him. Fayt drew his sword and jumped into the table's path, and destroyed it with one swing. "Albel! Stop this, now!" He positioned his sword at the ready. "Oh? Is this a challenge fool? Well I'll be happy to oblige..." He swiftly drew his katana and before Fayt could protest, was already wailing combo after combo on him. "I-I'm not looking for a fight! I want to know what your problem is!" Fayt screamed trying his best to doge and deflect his attacker. "My problems are none of your concern!" Albel and Fayt came into a deadlock, and it was now did Albel notice the remaining concern and loyalty Fayt's eyes held even as he was prepared to slice the boy down. He felt a slight twinge of guilt surge through out his heart and quickly broke the deadlock, sending Fayt to land rear first on the stone ground. "Ah!"

Fayt sat up gently rubbing the lower part of his spine when he noticed the crimson eyed warrior glaring at him. Rubies held emeralds in a silent search for answers. Why was he so accepting? So open and warm? Why did his warmth attract him so? Perhaps it was the warmth he had been deprived of after his father's death. The warmth he never thought he would feel again. The warmth Albel was devoid of. The feeling he hadn't felt since his teenage years, and never wanted to feel again. There was just too much pain from losing a loved one. It got you into a vulnerable, pathetic, and depressed state of mind. You just can't help but feel helpless at that moment, because you are. Death can really show you just how powerless you truly are, and this boy was everything Albel never wanted anything to do with. Warmth, loyalty of friendship, trust...each and every one of these qualities Albel despised. Yet he could not find himself to despise Fayt as a person. For it was all of these qualities that brought them to become somewhat close. Well at least it was evident that Fayt considered them to be close. He did choose to stay with him in Airyglyph after all. Albel considered him to be nothing more than a good sparring partner.

He was distracted from his little daydream when he noticed a red tone spreading across Fayt's cheeks. Was he sick? Or maybe hot? Albel really didn't care either way so he just snorted and turned back to the cook. "You live for now, but if I find so much as a hair out of place on him, I will have great joy ripping off your arms and beating you to death with them!" He gave Fayt one more glance as he turned to leave.

The pain in Fayt's body had completely nullified itself when he heard those words. Albel was...looking for someone? Fighting in the name of another other than himself? Who could have possibly captured Albel the Wicked's heart to the point of such acts? Were they like family to him? Or a close friend that he never spoke of? Or maybe his lo-...

Fayt felt his heart clinch and drop at the thought. He knew the had a crush on the warrior, he had since the day Albel joined them to fight Crosell. That was why he choose him to stay in the party, that and the simple fact that he was terrific fighter of corse. But Fayt also knew that they would probably never become a couple. He wasn't even sure if Albel was gay. The way he dressed just wasn't enough reassurance for the blue haired youth to take a chance on. But then...who was Albel looking for? If he was recalling the situation correctly, Albel stated that he was looking for a male. A male who was extremely close to Albel was missing, and Albel was pissed as hell trying to find him. That summed up the event pretty well. And for a grown man to get lost and for the Wicked One to become so upset over it was a little...strange. Perhaps it was a child? Fayt's heart jumped at the re-sparked hope. Yes...maybe it was a child. He snapped himself back to reality and rushed to check on the cook. The man was shaking very badly and trying to patch up the wounds on his neck. "Hold on, let me help."

Fayt quickly preformed a healing spell and the cook immediately stood and ran for the exit. "Wait! Who was Albel looking for!" But the man had already left and Fayt was too tired to chase after him. He then looked over at the other two men on the ground. One of them began to move slightly and turned themselves onto their back, revealing a huge, semi deep wound that reached from his brow to the very center of his head. Fayt was taken back by the sight of crimson tears which trailed down the male's face and neck, but before he could heal he heard a number of voiced coming from the healer's chambers across the way from him. Not two seconds later did the cook and a healer come charging through the room. "Dear Apris! What in Heaven's name has happened here!" The cook shot Fayt a worried glance as the healer began to tend to the men. "Uh...I don't know..I just walked in and they were like this ma'am."

The cook seemed relieved and Fayt concluded that Albel had most likely told the man what would happen if he spoke truth. After a few minutes of healing and inspection, it seemed that both men suffered from head damages and thus resulting in amnesia. Albel probably planned that too. After the healer treated Fayt, he boy decided that he would wait until tomorrow to ask The Wicked One more about his search. He slowly made his way to his room and opened the door.

"Where the hell could the little brat have wandered off to?" Albel quietly mumbled to himself. He walked calmly around the castle, his ruby orbs darting this way and that trying to spot what he was looking for without catching anyone's attention. "I swear upon everything I stand for that if he is injured in any way possible, that dick head of a cook will wish all he had was hell to pay..." He made his way upstairs and turned into the guest corridors. "Most of these rooms should be locked except for..." The ebony haired warrior stopped in front of Fayt's room. The door was cracked slightly and he could hear the boy's voice pretty well. He turned to lean his back on the stone wall and listened.

"Where in the world did you come from?" He heard him say in a soft tone similar to one people use when speaking to a child they've met for the first time. However the warrior heard no reply. "You don't need to be scared of me. I'd never hurt you." The sound of his footsteps moved further into the room, but not far enough to disturb Albel's instigating. "Are you hungry? I have some milk over here..." He heard a bottle being opened and the substance which he guessed was milk being poured into a bowl. Then he heard it. The exact sound he was looking for. He heard a mew.

"You!" The crimson eyed male stormed into the room and immediately headed for the tiny kitten who was hungrily gulping down his lunch. "Albel! What are you doing!" Fayt stood and glared at him but Albel payed the boy no mind. "I've been looking for this trouble maker all day! Now come here!" He picked the white furred kitten up by his soft spot and sat on Fayt's bed to inspect him. "Albel, stop it he's trying to eat!" But the kitten only mewed continuously and licked the captain's cheek. Albel simply grunted and held the feline a few inches away with both hands and began to look at it up and down. Fayt could only stand there in astonishment as the reality of the situation sank in. Albel The Wicked...had a pet kitten. "Is _he_ who you were looking for earlier?" Crimson eyes shot up at Fayt and became locked in a gaze with his emeralds. "...I would think that answer is painfully obvious by now fool." Not finding any damage, he set the kitten down next to his bowl to finish his meal. "Wow...so when did you get him?" Albel flexed the hinges of his claw and grabbed a handful of tissue to begin wiping the blood from his encounter with the cook off. "A couple weeks ago I found the thing near the entrance of Airyglyph trying to defend what little food he had from an air born fiend. So because I was going to train anyway I killed the bird and threw this rat a piece of meat I had, and he hasn't left me alone since."

Fayt smirked and crossed his arms. "I see. Well it looks like you've grown pretty attached to him. With the whole kitchen scene and collar around his neck." The kitten had finished his meal and jumped back on Albel's lap to clean itself. Sure enough there was a silver collar around it's neck with a tiny bell attached to it. "Shiyuchi? What a nice name. It suits him." Shiyuchi looked up at the sound of his name. His big grey eyes seemed to bustle with energy. Fayt untied a piece of string from a draw string bag which held a few items and sat down on the other side of the kitten to play with him. Albel watched the two from the corner of his eye, still cleaning his claw. The tiny fur ball had gotten it's paws on the string but not before Fayt lightly tied it on his tail causing him to spin endlessly trying to get it off. He jumped on the floor and began to roll around with no avail. By now Fayt was in a cruel mood so he got on his knees and tickled it's belly. Shiyuchi mewed and quickly jetted under the coffee table which resided in the room. The blue haired teen laughed and crawled after it, all the while completely oblivious to the pair of rubies which followed his frame.

Albel watched the playful couple silently, however his attention was more drawn to Fayt's rear than the scene itself. After a few minutes of mental play time for himself, Albel stood and headed for the door. "Listen here fool, I don't want you saying a peep about this to anyone understand?" Fayt placed Shiyuchi in his lap and nodded as he finally freed the kitten of his prison of string. "I know. Hey what did the cook do to him anyway?" Albel turned to face the two, his claw holding the base of his katana. "I don't know. I was walking down the hall to the kitchen and I heard some glass break and his mews. The next thing I knew he was running out of the kitchen with the cook yelling at him." Shiyuchi crawled out of Fayt's lap and began to rub Albel's foot with his head.

"I don't think he wants you to leave." The feline mewed and began to purr while giving the blood thirsty warrior googly eyes. Albel only stared back, his blank facial expression never changing. Shiyuchi then stood on his hind legs for a few seconds before losing his balance and returning to his four legged position. "Aww come on Albel. Just stay a little longer..." Fayt pleaded. The warrior rolled his eyes and picked the kitten up, returning to his spot on the bed. Fayt sat down next to him and placed most of his weight on his right arm, watching the kitten fall asleep. "Thanks a lot. I'm sure he's missed you." The male said nothing as he laid back on the bed and began to drift off to sleep himself. Fayt smiled at the sight and laid down as well, completely unaware that Albel's fingers were intertwined with his own.


	2. A time for Change

Chapter 2 A time of change

"_You're doing good son! Keep it up!"_ The young Albel continued to swing the handmade wooden sword about his small frame.

"_Hey dad? When will I fight a real monster?"_ Glou smiled and began to walk towards his now panting son. _"When you learn to fight with a real sword."_ Albel plopped down on the grass and pulled out a flask from his nearby bag.

"_But when will I learn that?"_ He asked in between gulps of water.

"_Hopefully very soon. You're doing very well Albel._ _I'm very proud of you."_ The smaller boy smiled brightly and stood, his fatigue now washed away at the thought of his father's pride for him. _"I'm ready when you are, father!"_ He yelled. Back then with only his father's words as his driving force, he felt as though he could take on the world.

_( "But too many things have darkened since then...and no matter how much you want to deny it, you've done nothing but become weaker, and weaker as time passed. You're a pathetic_,_ and worthless being made of nothing more than cells, bones, and muscle. And that's not enough to proclaim yourself a warrior. Your inner fire has vanished along with your ability to live up to your father's expectations! All of it burned with him that day. Including you." )_

_...So this is how it feels...to live life as a living dead..._

Albel stopped his slow paced walk down the hall of the palace's various corridors and leaned back on a wall and rubbed his temple. How he loathed days like this, when his thoughts simply refused to leave him at peace. Funny how these thoughts always came right after he's had a particularly good day the day before.

"Great, now I'm plagued with a headache. Where's that foolish boy when I need him?" Fayt always had the cure for just about any illness that could befall you. He doubted that he was still in bed, where the warrior saw him last before getting up to start his rounds.

"Guess I'll check his room anyway. It's not like I have any other leads." And so Albel stalked off towards Fayt's room once more.

Fayt was busying himself writing another poem as Shi ( the kitten's new nick name ) played with a balled up peace of paper on the floor. Both were startled by the sudden beeping of Fayt's communicator.

"Oh, it's Sophia." He answered it, and the small screen filled with Sophia's smiling features. "Hey Fayt! What's up?" The emerald eyed boy smiled back. "Nothing much. I haven't heard from you in a while. How is it on second Earth?" The female shrugged slightly. "It's fine. It's paretically the same just with a few added memories. How have you been fairing on Elicoor? Or should I say with Albel?" Fayt sat back in his chair and rested his head on his free hand.

"What can I say? Albel is Albel. I'm not sure if it's because I've grown used to his ways, or if he actually acts a tad bit nicer to me than others but he and I are actually getting along pretty well." Sophia nodded. "Hey, listen spring break is coming up in a few days, and I was wondering if you wanted to come visit for the week? It would be a good chance for us to catch up." "Yeah, sure! I'll call Cliff right away and see if he'll be able to set the teleportation connections up."

Cliff and Fayt had set up a secret rout to and from Elicoor and second Earth. He supposedly had quite a few connections on Earth that allowed Quark's technology to connect the two planets undetected by the federation, in case Fayt, Sophia or any of the other party members for that matter wished to travel between the two. There was a teleporter set up near Kirlsa that took you to a building owned by Quark, which disguised itself as a clothing outlet. So far no one has tested it yet. Fayt guessed he would be the first to do it after all.

"Great! I'll meet you at the building Friday at around four?" "Okay sounds good." At that moment Shi's curiosity got the best of him and he jumped on Fayt's lap to sniff the communicator. "Awwwww Fayt! Why didn't you tell me you had a kitten!" The blue haired youth stroked underneath the kitten's chin causing him to purr. "He's Al...luhhhh..I forgot?" Sophia squealed and clapped her hands lightly. "You _have _to bring him with you! I'll buy a litter box and his food and everything! Just please bring him!" "Uhh I don't know Sophia. That's a pretty big environmental change. It might scare him too much." Sophia pouted a little. "Can't you at least try? Just like walk around with him a lot on Elicoor and see how he reacts. If it all goes well then will you try?" Fayt pondered the idea. There really wasn't much he could say. The kitten was Albel's. But if Fayt told that to Sophia his life was no more. And quite possibly so was her's. "Umm..I'll see. I can't make any promises though." The statement seemed to lighten her mood.

"All I ask is that you try. If you can't then It's alright." Shi yawned and curled up in Fayt's lap. "But try very hard." The signal disconnected and Fayt sat back in his chair sighing to himself. Sometimes it was a real pain trying to get that girl to understand you. Shi lifted his head at the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and immediately ran and started scratching on it. "Must be Albel." He got up and opened the door and sure enough the ebony haired warrior stood on the other side.

"Hey, are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Albel said nothing as he entered and took Fayt's seat at the desk. "I have a bad headache. Cure it." Fayt shook his head lightly and walked over to his item bag. Shi rubbed his head on Albel's shoe almost as if he was trying to comfort the captain. Fayt turned around and could have sworn that he caught a glimpse of his companion actually _smiling_ and not wearing his infamous crazed smirk. The crimson eyed male must have gotten the feeling Fayt saw him and quickly shot him a deadly look.

Brushing Albel's intense glare off, the blue haired male walked over to him and handed him a white pill. "Take this with a full glass of water and lie down. You should feel better in about fifteen to twenty minutes." Albel grunted and snatched the medication from Fayt's hand. "And...when you begin to feel better, can you come by again? I need to ask you something." Albel stood and headed for the door. "Whatever." Was all he said before walking out into the hall.

Around a half hour later the dark haired male returned to Fayt's room as he said he would and gazed out of his window as the boy spoke. "Umm, well I was going to go visit Sophia for a week and she wanted me to bring Shiyuchi..." Albel turned his head and fixed his gaze on the young warrior.

"You expect me to let you take him to some other planet, stay there for a week leaving me with no way to contact you, and with that brown haired wench of all people?" Fayt couldn't help but smile at Albel's parental like concern for the kitten. "Would you like to accompany us on Earth then? That way you could watch over him all you like." The emerald eyed youth knew that he was making a huge mistake, but judging by the thoughtful look the ebony haired male made..there was no turning back.

"...Fine then. But the instant I feel he's endangered there we are leaving, understood?" Fayt nodded and vaguely wondered how he had persuaded the warrior so easily. ( "Maybe he just wants to explore a new world..or make Sophia wish she were dead...or make both of us wish we were dead together..or.." ) The possibilities were endless, and not too many of them were all that positive.

"Okay then uh, I'll call up Cliff and make sure that he can set us up. If so then we'll leave in three days." The crimson warrior said nothing as he picked up the kitten and left the room.

The tree days before the trip went by in a flash, already Fayt found himself dressed in his Earthen clothes, bags packed, and standing in front of the air dragon which was to fly them to the teleporter at the entrance to Airyglyph.

"What is keeping him? He's already five minutes late..." Just then he spotted Albel taking his sweet time walking towards the dragon, while Shi had his tiny head poking out of the carry bag he resided in which was tied firmly around Albel's shoulder. The tiny feline almost looked excited to travel with them. "You ready? We're running late." Fayt asked. Albel snickered and tied his bags to the dragon's saddle.

"Do I look as though I care about your little schedule? I'm here now so lets go." He said climbing atop the dark dragon. The blue haired boy said nothing as he straddled himself on behind the crimson eyed warrior. "We ready for take off?" Asked the soldier who would be flying the dragon.

"Yeah I think we're all set." Fayt replied. He noticed Albel glancing at him from over his shoulder. "You'd better hold on tight fool. We're in for a harsh ride." Fayt had no clue what he meant by that but asked no questions as he wrapped his arms around Albel's thin hips. They were surprisingly warm and gave the youth a very safe and secure feeling. Fayt admired the man so much, but could never tell him to his face. So for now he just enjoyed the pleasure of holding on to him during their ride through the snow capped mountains.

After a few minutes, the blue haired male understood what Albel had meant by the "harsh ride" comment. They were caught in a small snow storm, and the strong winds blew the group about the grey sky quite easily. The dragon managed to lower it's altitude and cut the wind's edge on them in half. The down side to this was that now they had to doge all of the mountain peaks which presented themselves in their path.

The roller coaster ride lasted throughout the entire ride but then Kirlsa wasn't that far so no one was affected by it. When they finally reached the land it felt a little sickening to stand but that passed away in a few seconds. "Thank you for flying us sir." Fayt said bowing slightly. "No problem. Now you said you want me to pick you up here in a week at this same time?

"Yes that's right." The soldier nodded as he and his dragon took to the sky once more. Fayt turned to look at Albel who was standing with is arms crossed near the teleporter. "Okay, lets go." The two walked into the light blue program algorithm and were on their way.

**AN:** Okay chap.2 done! Hope you guys liked it pretty okay. Thanks a lot to those of you who reviewed and I hope to see you again next chapter! R&R please!


	3. A strange, new place

Chapter 3 A strange, new place

**Disclaimer: ... ... ..If I owned Star Ocean, thenwhy would I waste my time typing about Fayt and Albel and not puting therelove for one anotherin the game? Or some offical manga? ...Please, don't insult me any more. gasps andglides out dramaticly**

Strange toxic air and unnatural fumes reached the nose of the tall warrior even before their transportation was complete. When the large wall of blue finally fell from in front of the two, Albel was speechless from the sight which now lay before his eyes.

Clothes...tons of them.

And also some type of moving staircase...and too many people. Fayt smirked at the sight of seeing the normally calm and careless Albel now completely stunned. Albel turned his head abruptly and glared at the youth.

"What on this planet is that God forsaken smell!" Fayt turned to look and found what his companion was yelling about.

"It's called perfume. It's something women here put on to smell good."

"Then I guess I must prepare for a bunch of smelly wenches. And all the clothes?" The blue haired warrior began to adjust and pick up his luggage as he explained.

"We're in what's called a mall. This is where people do their shopping for clothes, obviously, as well as household necessities, toys for children and sometimes they come here to eat." Albel wrinkled his nose in disgust of the penetrating "perfume" smell.

They were soon greeted by a lady clad in pink and white. Her sandy brown hair tied back in a neat little bun, and wire glasses hung around her neck. "Hello you two! You're Fayt and Albel, correct?" Fayt bowed his head slightly and Albel only glared daggers at the salesclerk for foreknowing his name.

"Yes ma'am. I take it Cliff informed you on our appearance?" The female smiled and nodded. "Indeed he did. I'm Mary by the way." The two shook hands and some how she knew not to bother to do so with Albel.

"Well this part of the mall is off limits to regular customers, only employees of Quark and travelers come through here so don't worry about anyone seeing you. And feel free to take a few outfits for your friend here. You won't be charged for them. But only for him, okay?" "Yeah, thanks a lot Mary." The female smiled once more before going about her day.

"Can we leave now? I thought we were in a hurry." Fayt nodded. "Yeah but after I let Sophia know, we're coming back here. You need some different clothes." Albel glared at the boy but to no avail. He supposed it would be best. From what he saw Fayt wearing when he was held captive, the fashion here was very...unique.

They walked over to a huge metal door which opened as soon as Fayt pressed a button. "Come on." Albel walked into the tiny space and folded his arms. "What is this? Some type of new aged elevator?" The emerald eyed male nodded as he pressed a 1 on the pad.

"Exactly." The taller male took comfort in the knowledge that this world had a few similarities to his own.

He was also glad that Fayt had an extra communicator on hand for him so that he could probably curse others out. For he was ready to do so when the elevator stopped on the third floor.

A tall man holding an abundance of bags and a little girl dressed in pink and purple walked in. The little one looked up at the strange warrior and immediately squealed at the sight of Shi. "Daddy look at cat! I want her! Buy her for me! NOW!" She attempted to grab the kitten before her father could reply.

Fayt could only watch in horror as Albel took the girl's arm and began to twist it. The father was still too berried under bags to tell what was going on. "Umm, no sweetie. That cat belongs to the person. We can go to a pet store next if you want?.." But Albel had muffled the girl's screams with his right had and whispered something in her ear that made the color in her skin fade completely.

He then turned her lose and began to stroke Shi's head. "N-no..let's go home next daddy." At that moment the doors slid open and all four walked out. The little girl ran for the exit leaving her father to wonder where she went. "Retched brat, I hope all children on Earth are not as unfortunate as she was..." Fayt hoped so as well and led his now smirking friend to the exit.

Sophia was standing in front of a small red convertible as the pair walked out. "Fayt!" She ran over to her friend and hugged him tightly. Fayt laughed and hugged her back. When they parted the blue haired youth noticed that Albel stayed in front of the revolving doors, his eyes widened slightly.

"Albel? What's?..." He then realized that the warrior had never seen a car before. "Um, this is a car. It's one of our sources of transportation." Albel began to walk slowly over to the red machine. "I take it Sophia will pilot this...car?"

Fayt tried to hold back his smile as he nodded. "Hey Sophia, we have to go back inside the mall to find Albel some outfits. Wanna join?" Sophia's smile only brightened as she clapped her hands slightly. "Of corse! This is going to be soooo much fun!" She then stopped and looked around. "Where's the kitten?"

"Uh,..Albel has him..." The warrior turned around, now finished with his little inspection, and threw Sophia a deathly glare. "Can I see him Albel?" She asked, a little fear in her voice. Seeing as how that fear seemed to only increase Albel's insane smirk, Fayt saw where this was headed and quickly smacked his tongue on the roof of his mouth to call the kitten.

Almost instantly Shi's head popped up from the bag and turned to Fayt. "Awwwww! Come here sweetie!" Shi simply stared at Sophia and mewed softly. Sophia squealed a bit more before realizing that he wasn't going to come out from his shelter. "You'll see him when we get to your house. He's not going to come out now though." The female nodded and began to skip to the mall entrance. "Alright then, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Albel some outfits!"

As Sophia walked inside of the mall's crowded entrance ,she was smacked in the face my a passing traveler's shopping bag. "Owwww!" she exclaimed rubbing her sore cheek. Albel snickered and muttered something about the wench deserving it and with arms folded, continued to walk ahead of the party.

There were a million clothing stores of which to choose from, however none of them seemed to grab Albel's attention. Fayt racked his brain trying to think of a store that the ebony haired warrior might find appealing, but was having a hard time thinking with Sophia's constant rambling in his ear. "Oooo, how about that one!" The female exclaimed pointing to a casual wear store. "What do you think, Albel?" Fayt asked. The taller male only grunted and kept on his way. "Guess that's a no."

The three continued along the various floors of the mall, until they finally came across a store that caught the warrior's attention. "Why does this store have such a darker theme than all of the others?" Albel asked standing in front of the entrance. The blue haired youth took his place beside him.

"This is a gothic clothing store. A lot of the clothing hear is black or red or just of darker colors. Some have a lot of chains and buckles and such that come with them." Albel slowly walked into the store, not wanting to seem too interested. The entire place seemed to have a dark, twisted setting to it. And after all of the other stores he'd seen, this one seemed almost misplaced. Probably because it was the only one of it's kind in the entire mall.

The store looked as dark and out of place as Albel felt.

He began to walk around eyeing certain pieces of clothing. "Fayt, do you really think Albel will look right in gothic stuff? I mean I just can't picture it..." Sophia said holding on to the boy's arm. Fayt shifted away slightly, not liking the fact that his arm was squashed in between her bust.

"I'm not sure, but Albel will decide what he wants." He began to look around himself, just to have something to do. Sophia, to his annoyance, began to follow him around the store still chattering away. After about five minutes, Fayt went over to check on his crimson eyed acquaintance.

"See anything you like?" He asked casually. Albel turned and folded his arms. "Everything here has chains. I don't like things that weigh me down." Fayt glanced around the store, and spotted something that he thought Albel might like. "Come over here."

He picked out an all black sleeveless shirt and a pair of all black fitted jeans. Albel overlooked the two and grunted. "I suppose this will do." Fayt nodded and pulled him over to the changing room.

"Alright, now try them on and see if they fit." Albel unhooked his katana and gave it to Fayt to hold. Sophia walked over once the warrior stepped into the small room. "Fayt? Can I talk with you for a sec?"

"Of corse. What's up?" The green eyed female pulled him towards a corner on the opposite side of the store. "Why exactly did Albel come with you?" She whispered. Fayt leaned back against the wall.

"He wasn't going to let me bring Shiyuchi unless he came. He had decided to come before I could even say anything." Sophia's brow furrowed slightly. "So I take it he's staying with us at my dorm?" The blue haired youth nodded.

"Look, I know this was unexpected but I think I can keep Albel calm a bit better than anyone else. I'm sure everything will be fine."

At that moment Albel came out from the dressing room and crossed his arms. "Well?" Fayt was almost stunned at the sight. The shirt was tight on Albel's chest, much like the purple one he wore. His slim figure fit it perfectly, and the pants made the shape of his legs more defiant as well. It was a simple outfit, but on Albel it looked magnificent. Fayt felt his face grow hot and his heart speed up.

"Uh..y-yeah it looks nice on you." Albel didn't even care about Sophia's input as he walked back into the room to change back into his own clothing. "Right, now just two more to go..." The emerald orbs which were Fayt's eyes seemed to drift off into another place as Sophia stared at her flushed face friend.

"Fayt? Are you okay?..." She asked after a small while. The young male seemed to snap back to reality as he smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on, we should get a head start on that second outfit."

Albel slipped on his purple stocking and went to look in his bag to check on Shi. He was curled up in a little white ball asleep and purring. The tall warrior smirked in spite of himself and slowly picked up the bag, careful not to wake the tiny fur ball. He grabbed the clothes and walked out heading in Fayt's direction.

"Are we done now? I'm getting bored." Sophia glanced up at him from behind Fayt's shoulder. "We have to find you at least two more outfits. And then we need to buy you a pair of shoes." The pale warrior was becoming very annoyed. Not only was he told the last thing in the world he wanted to here, but he was told by the last person in the world he wanted to hear it from.

A slight growl was herd from Albel's throat as he stalked off to find more shirts. "Goodness, his temper is horrible." She whispered into Fayt's ear. The youth paid her no mind however, as his thoughts were still focused around the sight from earlier.

Finally after about another hour in the gothic clothing store, and a hour in a half in a shoe store, the party was finally ready to call it a day. ("Sheesh I had no clue that Albel could act so...spoiled.") Fayt thought.

They made their way back to Sophia's car and loaded the bags and luggage into the trunk. The sun was starting to set and a slight chill was caught in the breeze. "Alright Albel you sit in the back and hold on to Shi. The car might scare him." The tall male only snorted as he slid into the back seat. Fayt hopped into the passenger's side and turned to face Albel.

"You see that strap next to your shoulder? Pull it around you and stick the metal part into the other thing near your thigh." Albel only stared at him blankly and arched an eyebrow slightly. "...never mind, allow me." Fayt slid back and plopped next to Albel to fasten his seat belt.

"When you want to take this off, just press this square button here and it'll unlock." Albel did so immediately and began to stare out of the window. "No, Albel. You have to have it on in the car otherwise we might get into trouble. Only take it off when you're ready to get out." The crimson eyed warrior sighed audibly and re did his seatbelt.

"Okay, are we ready?" Sophia asked. Fayt nodded and Albel didn't bother to dignify her with a response. She stared her car, and they took off down the street.

**AN:** Okay, third chappie done! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was having trouble deciding what Albel's outfits would be. A big thank you to all of you who reviewed, and I hope to have chapter 4 up soon. Also, I'm open to any ideas you all might have for this story. So feel free to state your thoughts! ) R&R please!

MoralityOfSin


	4. Arrival

Chapter 4 Arrival

Sophia pulled up into the campus parking lot and shut the engine off. She looked over to Fayt only to notice him already unloading the bags from the trunk.

"Ugh, here Albel, these are your bags." Said the blue haired youth, holding up various clothing and shoe bags. The crimson eyed warrior only snorted and turned his attention to Shi who had long since woken from his nap.

"..okay then.." Fayt heaved the bags over his shoulder and continued to grab the rest.

"Here Fayt, let me help." Sophia said, taking her share. After sneaking a quick glance over to Albel to make sure he was distracted she looked back over to Fayt.

("Fayt..you can't possibly expect him to stay in my dorm this whole week?") She whispered. The emerald eyed male cocked an eye brow as he lowered the trunk's hood. "Why not?" He asked, not bothering to lower his own voice.

("My dorm only has two beds. Two twin beds at that. How are we going to stuff _him_ in there?") She said, motioning her head towards Albel.

Fayt only shrugged and said; "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." Without giving his light brown haired friend time to whisper anything else, the youth called for Albel's attention, and headed for the campus dorms.

After a short hike, the party had finally reached Sophia's room. Placing her bags down, she pulled out her colorful key chain and started to unlock her door.

"Now the room is a tad bit messy since my partner decided to throw a last minute party last night, but I've cleaned up most of it so just bare with me." That said, she pushed open the small wooden door, and turned on the light.

The dorm itself wasn't too extraordinary. It had a small kitchen to the right of the entrance, which held a large sliver refrigerator, and a few island counters. There was a microwave on top of one of them, and a black coffee pot on the counter next to that. The sink had a few dishes yet to be washed, and there was counter which divided the kitchen from the dining room. A few feet from that there was a dining table with a few matching chairs and a cheap looking center piece which held numerous amounts of fake fruit. The living room was what you walk into when you first step in, to the left of the kitchen and dining area. It had a fluffy white carpet and a large comfy looking pale yellow sofa. There were a couple matching arm chairs on either side of it, and a large plasma screen tv in front of it.

"Wow, Sophia this looks nice. I can't even tell that a party was held here last night." Sophia opened her mouth to respond, but found herself being pushed aside by Albel's claw. "Don't block the entrance." He hissed as he strode passed the young girl and glanced around. "I suppose this room will do, though I would prefer something with a little more taste.." The ebony haired male began to think to himself, slowly pointing out all of the problems with the room's set up as he made his way upstairs.

The upstairs hallway held the same white carpeting, and a few rooms. Two of which were bathrooms, and the last one being the bedroom. Albel took the liberty of barging on in and immediately regretted it.

There were stuffed animals.

Everywhere.

On the bed, on various shelves, on the study table, lined up on the wall, on top of the computer...

Everywhere.

"Hey, wench. Do something about this stuffed army of yours. I refuse to sleep in a room with such big eyed abominations." The light green eyed girl seemed taken back put quickly regained her disposition. "Excuse me?" She asked but soon thought better of her tone when she caught another glimpse of the tall warrior's cold stare. Just the very presence of him sent chills down her spine.

"I..I mean excuse me..I'll put them else where." She said as she hurriedly grabbed her animals and shoved them in a nearby storage ben.

"Humph, good." He then walked over to the beds, looking back and forth between the two. "Fayt, you take this one, I'm not sleeping next to the window." The green eyed boy seemed a little shocked at first before asking; "And what about Sophia?" Albel snorted and placed his belongings on his newly claimed bed. "What do I care? Isn't there a couch downstairs?" Fayt furrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"But this is _her_ room."

"And? I just said I refused to sleep in a room with big eyed abominations. Herself included." He quickly shot back.

"Albel!" Fayt snapped, but was quickly cut off by Sophia's voice.

"No, Fayt. It's okay. You two are the guests after all. Besides it's only for a week, no big deal." Her eyes were downcast, and her voice was soft.

"Good, now can you leave? I like to sleep in the nude." The female's eyes if so possible, widened and her face turned beat red as she fled the room.

Fayt was, however, too distracted with anger to notice what Albel had said. "Look, Albel. You have to stop acting like you own the place. I know it's a lot to ask but please try to treat others with respec-" His sentence was cut short as he realized that Albel removing his shirt.

Somehow he had never noticed how attractive his chest really was. Toned, hard, lean, flat muscles, slim but very well built biceps..

"Hey, fool. Are you done staring?" Fayt could have sworn the whole campus could feel the heat coming off of his face at that point. Not wanting to embarrass himself anymore, he turned and stared at the wall.

"Y-you could have warned me that you were going to start undressing!" He exclaimed, his heart racing. "It's only my chest, fool. It's not as though it's something unnatural for you to see." With that, Albel began to walk around the room, placing his clothes and bags inside the closet.

Shi decided to come out from his bag by now, and started to creep out. He started to sniff the rug, but then stopped and stretched, only to continue his investigation.

Having gathered up enough courage, Fayt decided to turn around, and if nothing else, play with Shi. The blue haired boy quickly turned and bent down to rub the kitten's head. Shi mewed and rolled onto his back and then on his side. Fayt smiled and continued to rub his tummy while reaching for a shoe string. The white furred kitten mewed again, trying to bat at his new target with a single paw.

The emerald eyed youth laughed lightly, and shot a quick glance at Albel mindlessly. The older male was untying his plated hair in front of a mirror. This time, Fayt had a nice view of his crushes rear. Like every other part of his body, it was also fine tuned.

Fayt noticed that Shi had given up on trying to play and continued to sniff around his surroundings, causing the younger male to wonder just how long he had been staring. Turning a light pink, he got up to start dressing for bed as well.

("Humph, what an oblivious fool.") Albel thought to himself, starting on his second plate. ("Acting so innocent, as though I couldn't see him through the reflection..") The pale warrior smirked to himself. So he _was_ interested. ("Well, this should be fun..") Not only would he get Fayt to himself, but he would crush any hope that wench Sophia had of getting with him.

And he would do it all before this week ended.

Finished with his hair plates and plotting, he turned and started looking through his bag. Grabbing a bath towel and robe, he walked out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Guess I'll shower too." Fayt said to himself. He unpacked his own towel, a pair of gray slacks and started towards the second bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty nice. It had a white wall that had beige tiling halfway, beige floor, and a white tub and sink. Fayt turned the water on and adjusted it to his liking before slipping out of his clothes and getting in. The young male sighed to himself. He started thinking about the bad blood between Albel and Sophia. They have had it in for each other since the beginning. Given they had little in common, but Albel seemed to hate her more than he hated Cliff, and that was saying something.

("But why?)" Fayt wondered. It wasn't like either one did something to the other, or at least to his knowledge. So Albel constantly called her out of her name, and treated her like she was dirt, he dose that to everyone. ("Maybe Sophia just isn't good with someone of his persona?") Although it wasn't like her, it was the only reasonable conclusion he could think of.

("Tomorrow, I'll ask them about it. Hopefully I can get to the bottom of this.") He really hoped that things would clear up between them. He was starting to grow very fond of Albel and though he might not feel the same, he at least wanted to spend a little more time with him.

Turning off the shower, Fayt got out and dressed, ruffling the towel through his damp hair. He pushed open the bedroom door and nearly fainted at the sight.

Albel had beaten him out of the bathroom and now laid before him completely necked. Well maybe not _completely, _he had a thin sheet over his lower half, but you could see hints of..of.._that_. They were very small, but enough to take Fayt's breath away. He lay there, stretched outhis head turned and his right arm under his pillow. And you want to know what didn't help?

He was wet.

Thus, his body got the thin sheet wet,

thus even more hints of_ that_ were appearing.

Fayt nearly screamed.

He walked over to his bed, thanking God that the light was off, just in case Albel was awake, he wouldn't see his red covered face or the thin trail of saliva creeping down to his chin. He carefully pulled back the covers as not to wake his could be sleeping partner, and slid under the sheets. His slacks feeling all to tight around his own _thing_.

Turning onto his side, Fayt let out a shaky breath before closing his eyes and thinking to himself just how long he could go like this. ("At most 5-6 days..") After that, he would be putty in the crimson eyed male's hands

He would be Albel's..

Only Albel's...

By the end of this week.

A/N: Okay, this is done! Now my reason for not updating sooner...I died and went to Heaven...not buying it? Okay my real reason, I had no inspiration. And serious writers block. But I'm through that now thanks to a reviewer by the name of Shima Ame! If it weren't for you, I would have been stuck forever! Thank You! And now a little peak of chapter 5

Fayt whimpered slightly as he felt his knees begin to get weak. Albel's warm body was pressed so firmly against his own, so he could feel his erection. The blue haired youth looked up into his red eyed mate, trying to squint passed the lust filled haze which clouded his vision.

"If you want this, Fayt.." He herd Albel begin "..then beg for it."


End file.
